Archery bow hunting has become increasingly popular. While hunting in dynamic terrain, archery bow hunters are required to perform numerous acts simultaneously to ensure accuracy of a shot. For example, archer must hold the bow one-handed at a full arm extension while drawing the bowstring with the opposing arm to the full extension of the bowstring. The archer must then attempt to hold the bowstring at full extension while aligning the sighting device with the target animal. The archer then releases the bowstring while attempting to keep the bow steady and level until the arrow leaves the arrow rest.
Many bow hunters, even the most experienced, find holding the archery bow steady, while taking a shot at an animal difficult. Given the amount of accessories available for archery bows, the bows themselves may weigh upwards of ten to fifteen pounds and may be unequally weighted. Thus, there has been a historic need for stabilization devices to balance and/or assist with control of the bow during shooting.
These stabilization devices typically include either weighting devices coupled to various parts of the bow assisting with the balancing of the bow's weight (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,350; 4,135,486; 4,491,123; 4,570,608; 4,907,567; 5,273,022; 6,817,352) or support elements coupled to an archery bow allowing for the archery bow to be rested on the ground while being shot (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,240,211; 7,047,960; 7,347,402; and United States Patent Publication 20050076896).
It is worthy of note that the above prior art, which allows stabilization of the archery bow during use is differentiated from prior art simply teaching an archery bow stand, which provides a place to set the archery bow while not in use. For examples of stationary archery bow stands not suitable for use during actual shooting of the archery bow, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,205,272; 5,547,162; 5,619,981; 6,957,648; 6,749,170; and 7,314,199. Additionally, the prior art teaches less useful devices and methods of stowing an archery bow like an attachment that provides for staking the bow into a tree (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,568).
As illustrated by the numerous stabilization devices and stands, an existing problem with designing an archery bow stabilization device is the multitude of archery bow configurations. Stated another way, because the configuration and architecture of archery bows vary based on archery bow manufacture and personal modification by the archery bow hunter, each stabilization device, stand, and/or support element often requires specialized mounts for attachment to different archery bows. Thus, there is a need for various universal mounting brackets and archery bow systems configured for coupling a support element to any archery bow that allow for maximum stability and range of motion during the aiming and/or shooting of any archery bow. The archer can then concentrate on shot placement and shooting form with the reduction of stress from the weight of the bow and arm fatigue.